Ice cubes may be formed by filling the cavities of a tray with liquid water, and the ice cube tray is then placed in a freezer to thereby cause the liquid water to freeze into the shape of the cavities of the ice tray. Ice cubes formed in this matter typically have lower and side surfaces having a shape closely corresponding to the shape of the cavities of the ice tray. The upper surface of the water is generally flat due the effects of gravity, and the resultant upper surface of the ice cube is also therefore generally flat. Various other types of ice making devices have also been developed. However, known ice making devices may suffer from various drawbacks.